


2019 4.13 心理课

by my_socalledlife



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_socalledlife/pseuds/my_socalledlife





	2019 4.13 心理课

我经常思考到底什么要生活？学业上的压力与对未来的野望、物质生活的贫穷与内心的孤独、自负与敏感、愚蠢与肤浅……太多的挫折，总是打破我平静生活的湖面。  
我没有坚韧的内心，生活中接二连三的挫折使我动摇，事情变得混乱不堪。如果我没有崇高的理想，生活中的压力可能会将我击垮，只是像一只无头苍蝇，失去生活的头绪。生活本身是艰辛的，存在着我们不能忽视的苦难。我不能将这些苦难连根拔起，因为它们是生活中最基础的存在。在生命的尽头，每个人都有注定的归宿，这无疑是令人伤感的，那么我如何才能承受这一切呢？  
一个崇高的理想是我必须具备的，它就像我赖以生存的食粮，虽然不能用来充饥，但可以充实我的内心，让我不再畏缩于自己渺小的存在！让我对抗生活中的挫折，让我尽一份微薄之力，让这个世界变得更好！  
过去，我生活在父母的庇护下。而如今，我已远离了我的故乡、父母和家，去一个陌生的地方开辟自己的人生道路。“不识庐山真面目，只缘身在此山中。”只有远离了自己熟悉的地方，才能看清真实的自己，独自面对生活中的挫折，变得独立与成熟。


End file.
